


Gerard May Not Have Gotten The Letter, But He Is Here Now.

by ErwinLaVia (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Way brothers go to hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ErwinLaVia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is currently sitting on a stool, with a stitched up hat on his head.  It's so big, he can't even see.  He doesn't really understand what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard May Not Have Gotten The Letter, But He Is Here Now.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, I guess. Don't have a beta...sorry. This just kinda struck me, tell me if it sucks. I may add more but I don't know. I'm on mobile too, so there's a couple things I can't change like the paragraph indents.

Gerard didn't quite know what to do when the old, battered hat was draped over his head. It even covered up his eyes. He just wanted to be with Mikey. He and his brother were apparently going to be in the same year, because of some technicalities. Those being that they were from a muggle family in America and his letter had gotten lost somewhere over the Atlantic. Therefore when a professor came to explain Hogwarts to Mikey(because Mikey obviously couldn't be bothered with answering pranks, even if they were by owl) they found him too.

Everyone was surprised when Gerard was declared a wizard. After all, he wasn't eleven. But he is here under this dirty hat now, so Gerard decided maybe it was just the universe trying to make sure the Way brothers were not separated. He knew he was glad they never tried to send a professor for him. Otherwise he would not have been able to be with Mikey. 

_Well? Have you finished your thinking yet? ___The voice sounded amused.

Um. Gerard thought. Are you the hat? I mean, that could make sense because you did sing. And shout. Is this the test everyone's worried about? Can I just go where Mikey goes? 

_Maybe. You're not particularly ambitious are you. Not very reckless either, if your school memories are to be believed._

Well no, Gerard agreed, other than Mikey and art, there was nothing he wanted from life. For school, well, school was a time to survive, not to be brave. 

_You only stayed in that library for the space to draw, so Ravenclaw is not for you. We've already crossed out Slytherin and Gryffindor, so that leaves one. I will try to get your brother here too. You Ways need to stick together. Your house shall be_ "HUFFLEPUFF"! 


End file.
